


三只小猪

by kitschigeAdjMaster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschigeAdjMaster/pseuds/kitschigeAdjMaster
Summary: Zoom，逆闪和萨维塔在神速力中烧烤





	1. Chapter 1

一、

亨特在河里洗澡，河水又清又冷，鱼都不知道躲到哪里去了，他在水深处又游了几圈便上了岸，裸身躺在草丛上，在阳光下铺展他近乎完美的身体。  
萨维塔坐在几步开外钓鱼，裹着两层衣服。  
“真是田园生活。”Eobard出现在他身后，他刚搭好烤鱼的架子，过来查看萨维塔的桶里多出几条。  
萨维塔从鼻子里发出一声闷哼，已经有三条鱼在他桶里翻腾，很不错的成绩。渔漂突然一沉，他连忙集中注意力拉起鱼竿，一条中等大小的三文鱼咬了钩，鱼鳞在阳光下闪耀。  
他把鱼丢进桶里，将鱼饵挂在勾上，又抛回水中。

亨特晒好身子的功夫，第五条鱼上钩了，这回是鲈鱼，他走到桶边，拿出鱼用衣服裹上，一条条在草地上重重摔死，他依旧没穿衣服，萨维塔往旁边挪了挪，开始收渔具，Eobard倒是没有避讳，亨特浓密的金发和雪白健康正在发力的身体让他看起来像活雕塑。  
逆闪电，极速，萨维塔三人中，逆闪电没钓过鱼， 萨维塔没杀过鱼， 这事就理所当然地落到了极速头上，他也欣然接受了，但很快他就拎着裹在衣服里的活鱼走进萨维塔：“试试看。”  
萨维塔摇摇头，另外两人都用期待的目光看着他，这让他感觉尤为嫌恶，但更让他嫌恶的是他自己居然连条鱼都没杀过，而且他现在也还不想体验，该死的巴里艾伦只会把钓上来的鱼放生。  
修过鱼鳍刮掉鱼鳞，他们剪开鱼喉咙和鱼腹，掏出内脏，“这让我有点怀念。”亨特突然说，他看着手指尖上的血，搓了搓闻了闻，Eobard点点头表示他能理解，萨维塔站在一旁，抱着手，他看了一会，把脸转向河流以及远处的大片森林，仗着钓鱼的本事，他拒绝做刨鱼的工作。

正值肥硕期的鱼被火烤得冒油，鱼油滴进火里，发出啪嗞啪嗞的声音，鱼皮从切口崩开，成了诱人的焦黄色，透过摇摆不定的折射角度能看见红红白白的鱼肉正在凝固变熟，此时三人都觉得五条鱼不够吃，倒是Eobard和亨特也没有打发萨维塔继续去垂钓的意思。  
亨特和Eobard在河中把手上的鱼血洗去，草地上一点蚊虫都没有，提醒了他们这不是个真实的世界，他们的饥饿，他们的鱼都不是真实的，萨维塔已经取下半条自顾自吃了起来，亨特只用毛巾围在腰上，“别用那种眼神看我，我又不是性罪犯，我只是普通的连环杀人犯，”他对萨维塔说，“喜欢晒太阳。”  
“感谢你选了个这么好的天气，中城总是日照不足。”Eobard说。  
尽管阳光，风，河流，都是虚假的，他们还是很满意，而且很显然，亨特没把侵犯萨维塔算作是犯罪。萨维塔一声不吭地吃完了鱼， 把骨头丢回水里，鱼骨消失在水底， 像是什么都没发生过一样。  
“我十四岁那年，Joe带我们来这里钓鱼，我们在这住了一周。”他说。  
“巴里，你总是有那么多好东西。”Eobard说。  
萨维塔白了他一眼，走开了。

他们不知道被困在神速力中多久了，Eobard首先发现了萨维塔，当时他看到星辰实验室的大门便走过去顺手拉开，一个靠在门上的萨维塔摔了出来，萨维塔满眼红血丝，穿着破破烂烂的便衣，说不出成句的话，只能发出些沙哑的呻吟，显然有些癫狂。他的手肿了，指甲里全是血，还有几个掀开了，大门上的血迹以肉眼可见的速度消退并完好无损，萨维塔跟实验室外的空气接触了一会，回复了点神智，他爬着蜷起身来，抱着Eobard——当时他还不知道那是谁——的脚呜咽颤抖，形状好像一条奄奄一息的狗。  
Eobard不知道他把自己困在假想的实验室里多久，至少对他来说够久，因为他过了很长时间才得意回复神智，他总是突然撕心裂肺地尖叫”不，不——“，捶打看不见的物体，似乎为了打碎眼前的虚无可以连命也不要，Eobard知道他的恐惧，这已经是他第二次进神速力了。  
但Eobard能做的最好的事就是冷眼旁观，毕竟萨维塔在神速力里呆得再久都没有他被困在古代那么久。

“那你见到萨维塔了？那个披萨脸。”  
Eobard始终记得他这么问过巴里和诺拉，他记忆力一向很好。再一次突发的惊慌后萨维塔抱着脑袋精疲力竭地坐在公路边的矮石头上，刘海挡住了他的脸，他穿着夹克，衬衫，休闲长裤和板鞋，一如他“死亡”的那晚，“是个噩梦……”他不时喃喃到。  
Eobard环顾四周，他们已经沿着公路走了不知道多久，神速力中没有时间和方位，有的只是虚无和幻觉，就像他们面前一望无际的砂土和公路，可能再走上几天几夜也还是一个样。  
“噩梦结束了。”Eobard拍拍萨维塔的肩，示意他打起精神，“我们去那里。”  
萨维塔顺着Eobard所指的方向看去，在他们十点钟方向一株龙舌兰正挺立着巨大的花序，在它后方是一栋远到看起来只有一掌那么大的建筑物，那似乎是他们唯一的选择，但在神速力中更像个陷阱。Eobard注意到萨维塔也看到了建筑物，证明那不是幻觉，萨维塔则打了个冷战，他尽力搜寻大脑以确保他真的不认识那个建筑，省得他又被自己关起来。他忍着头疼紧跟上Eobard，虽然对他还是那么恨，但他现在更需要Eobard，如果再被一个人关在神速力中，他肯定会疯。  
随着他们接近建筑物，阳光似乎越来越强烈，温度不正常地升高，萨维塔解开衬衣上面的两颗扣子，他看向Eobard，对方伸出手背擦拭额头的汗珠，向他投来同样疑惑的目光，萨维塔摇摇头，又往前走了两步，便把手撑在膝盖上喘气，等Eobard走上来，他拽住他说：“斯旺，我不能去那里。”  
“你怎么了？”  
“我不能，我听见我妈妈在我脑子里尖叫。”  
萨维塔松开拽住Eobard的手，他的声音十分痛苦，汗流得越来越厉害，“我不会去那里的，我不会再看一次了。”  
就在他大口喘气，试图鼓起力气起身往回走时，Eobard一把拉住他的手臂向建筑物的方向拖去：“那不是你妈妈，因为我也听见了，或许我们马上就能见到老朋友了。”  
“斯旺，我杀了你！”萨维塔拼命挣扎捶打Eobard，但他的身体软绵绵的，像无数次在梦中，他跑不动，拳脚都软得像棉花糖，每一次攻击都成了慢动作，他什么也做不了，只能任由自己在恐惧中窒息，到最后即发不出声音也听不见。  
“不不，你得去，万一有事你还能挡在前面。”  
萨维塔不知道自己有没有打到斯旺，只是连这句话他都只是勉强听到，他的听觉正在被一种膨胀的，不稳定的声音阻断，是火的声音，他想起来了。  
他真想杀了斯旺，如果他是头野兽，一定亲口咬碎斯旺的喉咙，但是现在，行行好吧，别这样，萨维塔想，他不确定他的耳鼻是否在渗血，如果是，那也合情合理。

四周突然阴凉下来，在萨维塔几乎昏迷的空当他们来到了室内，与室外不正常的炎炎烈日相对比，这里显得阴森可怖。萨维塔睁开眼睛，突然感到力气恢复了过来，脑海中的尖叫也不知道什么时候停止了，他甩开Eobard钳制他的手，恨恨地瞪了他一眼便站开一两步。  
这里看上去是一座废弃的孤儿院，设计却很奇怪，大厅没有窗户，只靠他们进来的那扇门采光。通向二层的楼梯因年久失修而坍塌了，留下二楼和三楼的走廊孤零零横在那里，所有门都紧闭着，压迫在他们上方，整齐肃静到令人不安。  
“我现在就要离开这里，随便你怎么样。”萨维塔说。  
“那里。”Eobard突然在他耳边小声说。  
上方走廊的老地板突然响了一声，萨维塔警觉地抬起头来，上面不该有人。  
然而房子好像活过来一样，被声音逐渐充满，先是木质地板被踩踏的嘎吱声，然后是开关门声，用餐的刀叉声，洗漱声，听不清内容的孩子的低语，紧接着是尖厉的孩童哭闹和成年人的殴打叫骂。  
“你妈是个婊子，你爸是个罪犯——”  
一阵压抑的安静后，一声“咔哒”在暗处响起，萨维塔和Eobard面面相觑，确定彼此都听到了枪上膛的声音，而那片安静仿佛就是要为这声上膛扫出空间。  
枪的主人走入能让他们看清他的地方，那是极速，萨维塔吃惊地看着正对着自己的枪口，他如何也想不到会以这种方式跟极速再见。  
亨特看起来也是一副饱受摧残的样子，但至少比萨维塔好多了。  
“带我出去。”亨特说。  
“为什么？”Eobard问。  
“不然你的小男朋友就没命，这是真枪。”  
“看来萨维塔没有别的选择了。”  
“别以为你能逃掉，而且你们会需要我的。”  
大厅内的灯突然亮了，亨特周围站满了残缺不全的幽灵，都是他见过或犯下的罪案，从被虐待致死的孤儿开始到被分尸的邻居，那几乎就是他的生活，它们等着把他撕碎，一次又一次。亨特端着枪走向他们，步伐平稳，可见是在努力保持镇定和集中精力，幽灵们的视线跟着他，尽管并非每个都还能剩下眼睛，亨特走到萨维塔面前，然后命令道：“抓住我，然后走，不准想关于那些幽灵的事。”  
Eobard也跟了上来，在伫立着的幽灵中，他发现了亨特的母亲，跟巴里的妈妈有几分相似，身上有几个弹孔，其中一个穿过了她的额头，在后脑开了个洞，此时她的动作最大，最焦急，仿佛亨特再多分给她一丝注意力，她就会开始咆哮。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三人在神速力中散步

二、  
气温逐渐恢复到正常热度，他们经过那株正在开花的大龙舌兰，亨特一脚踢断了龙舌兰的花序。  
“要不是看见它，根本没人能找到你这个恐怖分子。”Eobard说  
“当然，是我让它出现在这里的，它原本就在这里。还有，你看起来真像地球二那个Wells。”亨特的脸在太阳底下阴郁得能拧出水。  
“我没那么弱小。”  
“路边不会还有便车可搭吧？”萨维塔站到公路边，回头看向极速，一副幸灾乐祸的表情。  
“这是哪位小公主，见到你真高兴，我曾经对Joe说过，等我征服了地球一你就会被我关在笼子里关到烂死，看看你这张脸，如果是我，绝不会这么对待这张漂亮的小脸蛋的。”亨特走上来，伸手去捏萨维塔的下巴，后者嫌弃地退开一步。  
“巴里艾伦没死，这是他的时间残余。”Eobard插嘴道。  
“把自己的时间残余送去送死？聪明的家伙。”亨特看起来有点气恼，他打量萨维塔，像一条盘算着如何吞掉猎物的蛇，然后他举起枪，虽然不知道这能不能再杀一次巴里艾伦，但他决定试试，赌上一发子弹。  
“省省子弹，否则你会后悔的，极速。”萨维塔说。  
“当初没杀你我才后悔，我应该一开始就把你做成标本快递给中城警局。”  
“冷静点。”Eobard走进他们两人，他首先推开萨维塔，“我知道你们间矛盾很深，但这家伙也被闪电侠一伙人抛弃了，他们是仇家……不然你以为那个中城甜心巴里艾伦怎么会变成这个样子？”  
亨特疑虑地看向Eobard，眼睛在他和萨维塔之间来回打转：“我知道你的故事，逆闪电，你把这家伙骗惨了。”  
“那是另一回事。”Eobard耸耸肩，一副让我们专注解决当下问题的神情。  
“巴里……萨维塔，你真的应该一开始就告诉他，你是因为闪电侠那伙人才被关在这里的。”  
“我只需要告诉你们，失去我你们会后悔就对了。”  
面对世界上脾气最坏的巴里艾伦，逆闪电无奈地摇摇头，亨特思考了一会，决定暂且相信Eobard，与这个恨巴里艾伦的巴里艾伦和平相处，因而放下枪，退了膛。  
“你怎么把枪带进来的？”Eobard问。  
“我被关进来的时候身上正好有一把，就像穿墙一样，让它跟你的身体融为一体。其实我经常带着枪，如果我不再能用神速力，好歹也能结果了面前的人。”  
“你真是个彻头彻尾的变态。“萨维塔说，“我认真的。”  
“下次再进来的话靠这种方法至少能带两三顿快餐，一个信号器。”  
“斯旺，不会有人想让你出去的，我还没杀你只是因为我不想跟佐勒蒙那个疯子单独呆在一起。”  
“你需要我，巴里。”Eobard总是乐于指出这点。巴里艾伦曾经像幼鸟一样依赖他，仰慕他，把他的自恋情绪滋养得肥壮硕大。一想到他的好男孩巴里曾经有多无知，多会压抑自己的愤怒，多痴迷于吮吸自己仇人的唇舌以及享受他的爱抚，Eobard就觉得下体膨胀，与巴里的温存仿佛还在昨日。  
“我是萨维塔。”  
“好吧，萨维塔。”博士的脸上写着“但你还是巴里艾伦”。

三人保持着五步开外的距离，傍晚来得异常快，似乎是神速力在向他们展示一出戏剧的幕间，公路上终于出现了路标，亨特知道这一天结束了，这是他呆在孤儿院的最后一天，他一想到自己被困在这样一个地方，一股子暴虐情绪就横冲上头。  
“今天结束了。”他叫住另外两人。  
“什么意思？”  
“意思就是，我不知道过了多久的他妈的漫长的一天结束了。如果太阳升起的时候还是这块地方，或者精神病院，我就往你俩头上一人送一颗子弹。”  
“我们做个交易，亨特，我能让你送给闪电侠一颗子弹。”  
Eobard沉默观望着他们，亨特将信将疑，但很明显提起了兴趣，萨维塔，作为未来的巴里艾伦，看上去对这事很有把握。  
被Eobard拉出神速力中的星辰实验室后，萨维塔开始获得巴里的记忆，他知道巴里为了稳定神速力自愿进入神速力监狱，并且现在还在神速力中，巴里被困在他的惨痛过往里，这感觉不好受，如果能找到巴里并杀了他，萨维塔就不用再被巴里源源不断的痛苦占满，最坏的打算，他还能再挑唆巴里杀他一次。  
而他所没在意的是，极速和逆闪电都曾努力挑起他的愤怒，他们希望他因愤怒杀人，进而变成他们同类，而他试图让巴里做的事几乎就是他们的翻版。  
神速力是极速者的墓场，在现实世界里死后会回到这里再次面对死亡，这事实让他绝望。


End file.
